Unique Beings
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: This is a crossover of two different shows one being Zeta project the other you'll have to guess for yourself.


Unique Beings

Unique Beings

Chapter One 

He never saw a girl like her before nor will he ever again. The girl he met only a few months ago probably never saw anyone like him before. Zeta and Ro Rowen a unique beings by themselves but were two of a kind. 

They had started to think alike and find to be able to sense them. Ro was a special girl indeed. Her street smarts and fast thinking skills got those two out of a couple close calls. Her powers were only starting to start to manifest. 

You see I knew that one day she would turn into a mutant. It was genetic. Who am I you ask? Just a friend, nothing more to these two. I probably seem like an ordinary girl. To them an ordinary girl I would be. But there was so much more to me and Ro. Ro just seemed like an ordinary troubled teen. I am just an observer who might in some way be related to this Ro Rowen. You see I am her little sister. But none the less I have been told that I was the wisest child in this broken family. I watch my sister with all of my friends.

Never would anyone think that if you saw her in action. Fighting along Zeta or Zee's side. The runaway killer robot. Humpt, those agents sure aren't that smart. Also it seems some of the people on their side are doubting this whole mission, Agent Lee perhaps. Someday maybe Agent west if he could get it through his trigger-happy brain. 

Now let me get back to the story at hand. I tell you, when times grew bad was when these two worked together best. They did I swear on my life. Which I am starting to doubt it's worth living but I have to make sure Ro and Zee complete their dream. They have worked so hard and Ro did enjoy Zee's company even if she didn't seem to. 

I have some friends. They are all like me. We are what you call mutants. All of us have special abilities. I am able to create balls of energy that are a powerful weapon against enemies. I hope I never have to use it. I can just hope but it's a backup in case. My friends sometimes use their powers to help us survive on the streets. 

Remy, which is code named Gambit, is the closest to me. He tries to keep me well but sometimes it hurts so much. But let's get back to the story I was telling. I don't want to run off the trial.

Ro and Zeta or rather Zee as Ro called him cared for each other. Neither of them knowing except they would never leave each other's side. Many, many test of trust and friendship where tolled on them. Zee never wanting Ro to get hurt or killed because of him had many times told her to forget about him and live on with her life. Telling her it's too dangerous.

Ro was stubborn she never left his side. There was no way she would ever leave him unless he was captured by the feds. Even then she probably wouldn't leave. She was his shadow or the other way around Zee was Ro's shadow. It all depended on how you look at it. 

I watched from a rooftop that night like many of the other nights. They seemed safe enough or at least what it seemed. But then again not everything is what it seems. No signs of the Feds which was good. I stood in the darkness with my dark clothes blowing in the wind and my medium blonde hair blowing in my face.

I watched the sunset across the sky. It was night when all the darkness came to eat you up. I learned that I would never forget this night. This horrible, horrible night. It seemed like a nightmare but this night is real as I describe my story to you.

A big hand came down on my shoulder. I jumped up in surprise as I held my hand out ready to collect the energy. A playful smirk played on my face. 

"Sorry little one, didn't mean to scare ya." 

"I'm not that little and remember I maybe little but I am still the leader of you _men." _

"Sorry Kenna I didn't mean nothing by it." 

I signaled for everyone to follow me down to an hotel Ro and Zee where in. This was my first mistake of many that night. My two other gang members followed me as Gambit or formally known as Remy stood there a second looking at me. 

I walked calmly into the hotel lobby. Handing over a cred card to the clerk and asking for two rooms. Two per room was our comfortable limit but we could all share a room if we needed to. I took the two keys and thanked the clerk. She smiled at me. She too noticed how young I looked. 

I walked to the elevator waiting for the rest of the gang to enter then press the button to the four floor to the two rooms. I handed the two others in my gang named Steven and Nick the key. Hmm it was kind of funny how a girl at least two years younger if not more was in charge of all of them. 

Gambit followed me silently into our room as I took off my long coat that looked like a cape. I slipped off my shoes and my leather backpack to the side on the floor. I went into the bathroom as I grabbed a pair of short cotton shorts and soft cloth tanktop. 

I looked into the mirror. My face showed how tired I was. My eyes have big bags under them and I was roughly looking. I washed my face with some warm water as I washed the dirt off my face and hands. I was tempted to go in the shower and wash my whole body but I would fall asleep. 

I opened the bathroom door seeing Remy sitting on the bed watching some TV. He quirked up an eyebrow at me as I walked to the bed. I laid down on it sighing. I was so tired but Remy wouldn't let me sleep till I told him what was wrong. 

"Chere, what is the matter with little Kenna." I turned my back to him as I slipped under the soft covers. I hated though that he called me little. He would bother me till I told but I would never tell. I didn't have a good feeling. It felt like something big was gonna happen. 

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew I was feeling Remy slip under the covers next to me. I could tell that he was only wearing his boxers. He must have undressed while I was sleeping. I looked at the time on my watch on my wrist. It was eleven-o clock and I got into bed at eight. I felt really dizzy and groggy. 

I tensed up as I felt him get close and pull me closer to him. He placed his big, strong arms around my waist. My belly burned up at his touch. He was about seventeen and I was only fourteen but that didn't seem to matter to him. I didn't think it was right for him to be falling love with such a young girl. It just didn't seem right. 

But he always told me that love is blind. Not what I believed. Maybe when you get older that three or four years isn't much but when you've only lived fourteen years it is a lot. But I would let him get close to me. But not enough to let me guard down for a second. 

I breathed out sharply. I could feel his eyes glaring into my back of my neck, I decided to turn over to face him. I looked at his eyes. They where so sharp. It almost hurt me to look at them. His eyes looking sharply at me I mean. Looking over my whole body almost as if he was undressing me with those eyes. He leaned closer to me till our faces were almost touching. I backed away instantly as I realized we were so close. I had let my guard down. Never will I ever do that again.

"Kenna what's wrong with ya?" 

"I don't feel so good." I didn't tell him that I felt like a sixth sense or something that something bad was gonna happen. 

"I know Kenna, I know. Here let Remy take all the pain away from ya." He rubbed his hands up and down the length of my arm. It just hurt so much and I felt like I was falling down. I soon felt dizzy and really sick. 

I closed my eyes tight as I tried to stop the spinning. Then it went all black I didn't know where I was or what happened. I didn't feel the warmth of being in Remy's arms and the safe heaven my dreams gave me. 

* * * * * 

A group of dark soldiers walked up to each of the three windows. One saw a blonde hair girl and a black haired man sitting by her side. Seeming to admire her while she was asleep. She was already practically knocked out from exhaustion. 

Next window he saw two men sleeping in separate beds. Both of them sleeping soundly. One man that was in his database as Steven was dark colored and had dark hair. A gash in his arm that was covered with a piece of white clothe. The other man by the name of Nick was light colored skin and had spiky golden blonde hair. He also had a gash in his arm like Steven, which was also covered with a cloth. 

The last window was s couple. One looking a lot older than the other does. The younger one was the girl. She had a tank top and a pair of soft shorts on. Her hair was short going to her chin. She was talking to the man that was a lot bigger than her. 

The man having long, red brown hair. His eyes were lighted slightly with a burning fire. He wrapped his hands around the girl named Kenna. She seemed upset with him but we would fix that real quickly. All three of the soldiers busted in each of the rooms. 

The robot solider that had Gambit and Kenna's room had shot an tranquilizer dart at Kenna. In result knocking her out cold as she jumped up ready to attack. We knew how powerful the girl was that is why we knocked her out first.

She screamed out for Remy. I guess the tranquilizer wasn't as powerful as we thought. "Remy! Leave him alone. Please don't hurt him he didn't do anything." 

"Sorry girlie but we got orders and orders say bring both of you down to the home base Alive. So we can't kill ya but we gotta weaken you first." 

Gambit punched and kicked like a real street fighter. That was were he was before running on Kenna's gang. His gang was stupid enough to challenge her. While she was alone. That was fighting dirty but they didn't have any morals. But Gambit did have some he fought a little just to see how tough she was. He didn't know what kind of mess he was getting himself in; she was fighting for bloodshed. He stopped the fight and left his gang to join her's. 

Gambit fought against the robot well but soon lost as the robot had the two human mutants over his shoulder. In Steven and Nick's room they fought well but also lost to the quick and swift robots. They too got carried away.

In Ro's and Zee's room the robot attacked the room making a lot of noise. This noise altered Zee to the danger. He soon grabbed Ro in his arms still asleep. He shot a laser beam at the robot attacking him. Disabling him enough to give him time to escape. He scrabbled down the side of the building to find himself trapped by a group of ten of these robotic soldiers. 

An disable latched onto his neck without him knowing it. He hadn't had any time to react. He fell to the ground a millisecond after the collar locked into place. Ro was underneath his cold, lifeless metallic body. 

"Ro help me." Were his last words? He wasn't sure if he would ever get to see Ro ever again. He never thanked her for the many things he learned from her. He never got to help her find her older brother. He never got to tell her how much her friendship meant to him. 

"Good you got all six of them. Bring them to the lab. I shall start my reprogramnation of them." 

"Sure thing boss. Alright you heard that bring them to the lab." 

**** 

I felt cold, alone and scared. Cold because I knew no one was holding me, telling me everything is alright, I wasn't even sure if I was alive. I opened my eyes. I shouldn't of though. It only scarred me more. I was in a glass circular tube. I looked at my surroundings. 

No one else was around. I wanted Remy more than ever now. I wanted his arms to be around me, to hold me tight, tell me everything would be alright. I wanted to feel secure. 

"Good Morning Kenna I have been after you for a long time." I looked desperately to see who said that. I saw no one till a man stepped out of the darkness. I pressed myself against the glass. 

"Never saw a more beautiful flower. Kenna I have been watching you for months waiting for my time to pounce." The glass slide down to the sides but I was still kept in place. He walked up to me like a loin after his prey. He cupped my face. I was terrified of what he was going to do.

If I refused Remy then I would more than likely reject him because he looked ten years older than I did. He brought my lips to his hard and filled with hunger. I tried to back away but I was kept in place. I couldn't back away or turn flinching from the kiss. 

"Kenna you're my love, light, sanctuary. Forget about Gambit and the others and I'll give you everything that you ever wanted." He released my bondage that kept me in place and instead just stayed real close to me. I know I wouldn't be able to get far since I had no knowledge of this place. I would have to just stay here and try to figure a way out. 

"And what would that be?" 

"I know your dreams. Does this person look familiar?" He twisted and turned a crystal till he placed it so I could see what was in it. It differently was my brother Devan. 

"What's happened to him?" 

"This cruel world is what. Now I will protect you and your loved ones if you love me in return, just make myself your groom and you can be the bride." 

I gasped in shock. I wasn't ready to marry anybody. I stood strong though. He wrapped an arm around me. "Forget about Gambit because he's already forgotten about you. I'll show you." He whispered in my ear. 

A tube thing came up from the floor next to mine. Gambit was asleep or something in it. I went up to the glass containment and touched where Gambit's hand fell on the glass. "What did you do to him?" 

"Made him forget all about you and all his friends. He works for me now. All he knows is he works and is loyal to me. He has forgotten all emotions and silly thoughts." 

"You, no Gambit please wake up." I banged on the glass. The glass went down into the floor and he woke up. 

"Gambit! You're awake. I was so worried." I gave him a hug. 

"Uhh Boss do I know this girl?" 

"No you couldn't possibly know her." 

"No Gambit, no it isn't true this isn't right." I slumped down to the floor and wept. I soon fell asleep since I was really tired. 

***

I am the boss of this whole operation. My name is Jared. I am a collector of things that are the most powerful. All of the people I have kidnapped are all very useful to myself. I have been watching them for a long time and they all impressed me. 

First Kenna, only fourteen years old. She is very powerful. All of the gang members in her gang many years older than her. All didn't have a chance beating her. She is very powerful but now I have her on the weak side. She has realized that no one loves her that she wants to. I can love her more than any other. 

I pick her up from where she fell asleep on the floor in the room. I order Gambit to follow. I walked into a room. It seemed to be like an all-purpose room as there was two thrones against the center of the back wall. 

Some lush pillows and blanket and other things laid in a pit. I placed Kenna down in the pit and went over and sat in one of the thrones. A half an hour later my lifetime partner, Garret came in. "Garret you convinced the girl?" 

"You could say that." The robot named Zeta was following him with Ro in his arms. His eyes were a dark red color. Zeta placed Ro next to Kenna in the spacious pit. 

The person that ruled with me was named Jared. He was equally powerful as I. Both of us had different powers but they equaled in strength. I was going to keep Kenna here in my castle. She would be my queen. 

"So Garret was getting the girl to obey you easy enough." 

"Surely she broke down when she realized I reprogrammed her only friend." 

"Kenna did the same thing when she realized he didn't remember a thing about her." 

"You know Kenna could destroy both of us without any problem right?" 

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her. Plus with our whole army she doesn't have a chance." 

"Are you sure she isn't what she seems?" 

* * * *

Kenna don't worry I still remember you. I am sorry but I'm gonna find a way to get us out of here. I didn't want to hurt you but it was the only way. I will save you I promise.


End file.
